Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. Wireless service providers now offer their customers an array of services, and provide users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more powerful and complex than ever. Mobile electronic devices now commonly include multiple processors, system-on-chips (SoCs) and other resources (e.g., power rails, memory, etc.) that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., video processing software) on their mobile devices. These greatly deplete the mobile device's battery life, and the efficient utilization of mobile device resources is becoming an ever more important design consideration.